your not a monster
by winnie01
Summary: vegeta is having trouble holding his composure when he and bulma are put in a very 'awkward' position can he hold they both hold there ground or will the prince crumble


Your not a monster.

PPI do not own any db dB or dB GT I do not profit from anything

"WOMAN were is my food" vegeta screamed. Latterly he had gotten more arrogant and pompous than usual but Bulma passed it of as normal vegeta. "My mom and dad went on a cruise for an entire month cook for yourself" Bulma screamed back. ' if I have an entire month of this I'm going to go away myself' Bulma said slyly to herself.

" I don't cook you'll have to cook!" Vegeta said striding into the room and towering over bulma. They both were in the pool room. Vegeta was clad in his skin tight shorts that he normally would wear for training Bulma was still getting out of the pool. ( vegeta POV) I watched her get out of the pool 'my gods she is a goddess' Vegeta thought I then shock himself silently scolding himself for his weakness. But i cant stop himself from starring at her body. The way the water ran down he body the way she moved in the water she was definitely a god amongst humans. Even in her ebony bikini she was a graceful goddess.

(Bulma's POV) 'one day I hope he chokes on his own food' I thought I did look him up and down. Its true i had broken up with Yamcha but since then i hasn't taken much notices in any other: men besides from vegeta but I always put it of on simple attraction to appearance .

(Normal POV)"woman either you make me food or I swear to kami ill " vegeta shouted but was cut short "or you'll do what " bulma stepped end forward to vegeta "beat me" another step "kill me" another step- bulma was now right in front of vegeta her chest rising and falling in a steady rhythm. Bulma lifted herself up to her tiptoes to reach vegetas ear and whispered seductively "bite me come on vegeta come bite me"

(Vegeta POV) she was going to turn around but the my arm possessively wrapped its way round her waist securing her to my chest her damp hair clinging to her neck and skin. How I wanted to taste her skin to know what made her tick. She melted into my arms. I loved seeing her like this vulnerable and innocent even though she was far from it. Her head rested on my chest. I could hear her heartbeat its was so rapid but steady. She looked up to me-when i looked into her eyes I saw something I'd never seen in my life. Love.

A million things ran through my head at that time; does she love me? Do I love her? Maybe? But then it clicked I do love her and this is how kakkarot gets his strength he found something to cherish and protect.

I looked into the deep everlasting blue eyes of the creature in my arms and I feel contempt. I finally found something to protect and I would never let her go. Never.

(Normal POV) Vegeta leaned down to Bulma ear "if I bite you we'll be bonded forever there no going back" he almost purred. He then nibbled on her ear earning a pleasurable moan from bulma. Bulma hung onto vegetas arms for support. The godly prince then trailed blazing hot kisses down her neck to her shoulder-nibbling on her sensitive spot in the crook of her neck. "Vegeta" bulma purred driving vegeta crazy with lust. "Say if again woman say it again" vegeta whispered between kisses now trailing up her neck reaching her lips. " vegeta" bulma was cut short by vegeta capturing her lips in a fiery kiss. To both of them it seem like an eternity but the in truth it was only a few minutes-neither of them wanted to stop but they needed air.

"I want you Vegeta I need you" Bulma said sternly but seductively. They both kissed each other with both passion and care. After hearing this Vegeta didn't need to be told twice in an instant he had he in his arms and by his room. Bulma had never been there before so it was new for her. Without stopping vegeta opened the door placed bulma on the bed then he door closed it behind himself and made his way over to Bulma awaiting figure on the bed.

(Vegetas POV) from the moonlight she looks radiant. I looked at her smooth creamy body it was like a gift form heaven for my endurance in life. I climbed onto the bed crawling to my beauties body she looked like she was waiting for something to happen. I was on top of her now eye to eye, nose to nose I could feel her beneath me and I was not letting her go. "If you won't go first I'll go" she said before she pulled my face closer to hers and kept me in a passionate kiss. My tongue lined her lip causing her to shudder under neath me. I placed my hand on the inside of her thigh running my hands up and down. She gasper I took advantage of this and slid my tongue inside her mouth and tasted her-she was so sweet like forest berries wild yet sweet. Our tongues clashed for dominance but I was victor. My hands roamed her body starting from the leg upward feeling nearly every part of her. After a while we separated. Bulma had her hands on the hem of my training shorts and was pulling them down I took this as a sign to go further in one swift movement I took my training shorts off and was looking straight at my future mate.

(Bulma's pov) vegeta asked me "are you sure about this because if you aren't then we could stop" once he stopped I placed my palm on his face "I want this more than anything vegeta" I placed a small kiss on his lips.

( normal POV)During that adventurous night the couple

In that exact moment they bite into each others necks just enough to draw blood. With that there orgasms came at full force. Both were in total bliss. They both were panting from the event. They lied next to each other breathless, sweaty and nude. Bulma then rested my head on his chest and listened to his heart beat. Something then curled around her leg it felt furry she looked down and it was an shiny black coloured tail. bulma looked back up to vegeta and saw a sly smirk on his face I then rested back on his chest.

(Vegetas POV) I draped my arm over the woman's waist and gently tightened my tail around her leg. I don't know how it grew back it must have been when I bit my mate. I finally have a mate I hope father will be proud because I'm not changing that ever. I looked down at Bulma -how could one earthly female love a monster love me." Your not a monster" bulma looked up at me "don't ever say that-your not a monster your a proud prince of the great Saiyan race you've never been a monster." I knew it wasn't true but hearing that from her I believed her. She played back down and pulled the black silk sheets over us both and nestled closer to me. I raised my ki just enough to keep us both warm but not

not enough to alert the z fighters. In an instant my mate was fast asleep I chuckled at he sight of her. Then she started to purr it was like a simple lullaby that lulled me to sleep then I drifter to sleep with my mate in my arms and growing child in her womb. Life was good. Sleep invaded mind now and I quickly drifted to sleep.

;

Next morning Bulma's POV

I woke up alone with the sun shining on my face. I looked down at the bed I was on and I remembered the night before. I smiled. 'What will happen now will we go back to what we were before or' I stopped I didn't know what vegeta was gonna do next.' Or will he leave' I don't want him to leave. I saw the spiky haired figure on his balcony. I wrapped the sheets around my body and made my way to him I don't know what to do I'll just stand them I won't get barked at.

Vegetas POV

I had hear her wake up. I know I should be training but I couldn't leave her alone I had to explain to her. Explain everything. She's standing beside me. "Go back inside its cold" I said in a cold voice I didn't mean it to be so cold but I wanted her to be warm. I looked at her and saw her freeze and then turn back to the world. "One of theses days I'll be jealous of the moon. And I'm not cold I'm used to it" she said looking up to the moon above the city lights. " we need to talk" I nodded as she turned toward me. "What happens now do we go back to what we were before or what" I was shocked by her question but I was prepared. " whilst we were in there we bonded its a saiyan form of marriage but more stronger and eternal I am your you are mine no other man can ever touch you" I said. I stared into her blue iris'. I was so mesmerized I didn't realise that she had wrapped her arms around me. Unconsciously i encircled her in my arms-there was a strangely but welcoming feeling in the action. We stood there in silence together neither one of us wanting to move or even talk in that moment. "Vegeta I never want to loose you" she started to sod into me I could feel the salty tears that had escaped from her eyes on my chest. "Never not to the androids or to frieza or to even the chi chi's frying pan just say that you'll never leave me just give me that, please" I could hear her quiet sobs. I lifted her chin up to my face to look into her eyes I saw so many things all once but the one that was clear was love. "Woman,I will never leave you- not this day, not tomorrow. Not ever do you hear me" she nodded her head a smile leading her ruby red lips. I softly kissed her,it was a simple kiss not a french kiss but an simple loving kiss. "Now get inside before you freeze to death" she looked at me funnily before kissing me again this time longer and more passionate we separated. The blue beauty bit her lip before turning around to walk back to bed. "Just make sure you come back to bed to play." She said I what he'd her head back to my room. I knew many things at that time. One that I had found the one person for me two that I was about to become a father. The third is that I was more driven to become a super saiyan than ever. I had to for my race- my pride and for the only person I have ever loved. My mate.


End file.
